The Forbidden Fruit
by Jesselynn Garcia
Summary: It pulsed thickly against my palm, wanting that bold attention from me. I moved quickly with my hand, moaning softly, my eyes clenched tightly to that bliss...  OneShot/Lemon


My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am 13 years old, Caucasian and I am the head of the Phantomhive Manor and the president of the Phantomhive toy company in England that has spread across the world. That's what most people know of me; but only I know of my dark past…and that past included _him. _Sebastian Michaelis.

He doesn't know what he does to me each time he walks into the room. A glance, a movement, a word from those devilish lips pulls me in, to drive me insane; words so soften spoken, it pains me really and he's always on my mind, sinking slowly and making my heart race like no one else can. Stupid heart... there's a reason why I never wanted to smile but if I did, it would be a full on facade. Only _he_ would turn into that lie into truth and I would curse myself for it...

That man has been around for about 5 years, soon to be six and as much I have promised myself countless times to never become attached, I have. The worst part? I don't mind it but I know it's pointless because the only thing he wants is my soul. That was the deal we made. He helped me and I would repay him with the very thing he desired…

The day started like any other: Me, sitting in my office, filing paperwork on the company's finances, deciding on further employment and approving on new manufacturing to increase profit. Same old boring thing I've been doing for so long, nothing special. A soft sigh of relief, escaped my lips as I heard a knock at the door. That's when it started, the erratic beating in my chest, my palms sweating and my body tensing slightly to the creaking of the door being opened_. Hm, need to get that fixed I suppose…_His footsteps settled to a halt once into the room and he spoke in his usual tone of voice: gentle yet formal.

"Your tea has been prepared, young master." He said with a casual expression; I nodded plainly.

"Alright." I uttered while, taking a quick look at my butler then focusing back on my work. For some odd reason, my eyes would wander off my paper to him and I would silently watch him pour a cup of tea for me. That aroma filled my nostrils, mixing his sweet scent with it.

"Here you are. Young master." He said, placing the fine china right beside me. I inhaled gently, slowly picking up the distinguished glass to my lips and sipping lightly to the warm liquid. I loved the feeling of it running down my throat. It always relaxed me…

"Is there anything else you are in need of, young master?" He said with a short glance to me while I took a light sip at my tea again. I needed something sweet…something to stop the craving of wanting him…A parfait? Yes, that would be perfect.

"Something sweet, Sebastian." I said, ruffling through my stack of papers again.

"That would spoil your dinner, young master." He replied shortly. My eyes lifted to him, faking a boring but upset look on my face. I always loved the way he cared and scolded me for wanting something that I shouldn't have. He was protective of the soul that he wanted to devour for his own. Good, his eyes were only meant for me. I wanted to keep it that way; no one else but me…

"Tch, whatever." I spoke while moving back to the documents. I hated being treated like a child despite the fact that I loved the way he was acting. I'm 15 damn it, so I should know what spoils appetites. I sighed a bit, looking back at him as he bowed with a nod.

"Young master shall I recite today's schedule?" He asked calmly. A short movement from my head gave him permission to continue. His gloved finger, delicately took out a sheet of paper, reading.

"Today's schedule: An appointment at 10a.m. with Mr. Trevor about the manufacturing process of the company branched off in Indonesia. That is the only important meeting you have. Once that is said and done, you have a lesson in French. That is about all for today." He said before folding up the paper and tucking it back into the pocket of his jacket. I gave another sigh. I didn't feel like doing French lessons today…nor did I feel like having any meetings for business; I just wanted to be near him in any way. His cologne scent filled the air, sending my body to tense at the thought of him even touching me. All I want is that soft stroke of his finger against my m-.

"Is that all you need my lord?" He said breaking my train of thought with his face being so close to mine as to where I could even _taste _his sweet breath against my lips as I froze in my place, not making a single move. My lips were begging to be touched by his, hungry and ravenous for the feeling of being the forbidden fruit that this devil desired… I wanted _him _and _all _of him. A small and atramentous chuckle was let to brush against my skin as a seductive smirk spread across his lips. _God, why was this happening…? What did I do to deserve this..?_ I gulped lightly, a light heat rising to my cheeks as I tried to avoid the sweet temptation he was giving me. _Tch, this bastard…_My voice came out a bit tensed and strained while I still tried to keep myself in place and try not to push myself closer to him.

"N-No…Sebastian…You may leave…" I felt a mental slap across my face. Why the hell did I just say that? Was he really _that _intimidating? No, _I _was the master and _he _was the servant. A long breath released from my lungs and out of my mouth, my composer straightened quickly and gave a bored expression, trying to calm down the hardness of my member, stretching against the fabric of my pants. Unfortunately, I think he noticed since his hand skimmed on my leg slowly upwards. I tensed, breathing slightly heavy and my heart beating out of control. Damn it! Why was he teasing me! That seductive smirk grew wider as I tensed again but this time, he actually took a quiet step back. My body relaxed slightly as I bit the inside of my mouth lightly, missing that touch of his fingers on me. Sebastian bowed swiftly as usual, leaving with courtesy. I grumbled angrily and disappointingly to myself. Why didn't I let him continue? My body felt that distant feeling when he let go of me and left the room, quietly; my head bashed gently into my desk. Why was I so stupid..?

I held my breath until the door closed with a small creak, holding my chest tightly with my hand. My body being weak and that feeling of those dastardly butterflies, fluttering in my stomach and that hardness still welcoming itself was beginning to irritate me greatly. My teeth took hold of my bottom lip, thinking heavily. _Should I? I mean, no one was around…I could just lock the door but by the time I would take the small trip and go back to my seat, it would probably go away._ I sighed, not bothering about the door but was more concerned of the tightness of my clothing. I groaned slightly, quickly unzipping the top of my pants, digging my hand towards my member and grasping it firmly. It pulsed thickly against my palm, wanting that bold attention from me. I moved quickly with my hand, moaning softly, my eyes clenched tightly to that bliss.

My head went back as I quicken my pace and my noises of pure pleasure, sent a rush of adrenaline throughout my entire body. It was a satisfying feeling that I had always enjoyed; each time, _his _face would sink its way into my mind and I would accidently whisper his name in contentment. A deadly decision that I never thought about the consequences if Sebastian ever heard me; I was on the fence about even caring or not. That lustful smell filled the air without even a blink of my eye. Sweat trickled down my forehead as I moved a bit firmer against my member, causing my insides to build up and pre-cum to drip off the tip and slide down to my fingers.

A shiver built up and down my spine, feeling all of my insides turn and roll around, tightening in that small bubble my body carried till I couldn't contain it anymore. That bubble that held every tightly together burst out as I moaned in pure delight; Sebastian being the first actual word to roll off my tongue. I panted heavily, watching the warm, thick fluid running down my limp shaft. My breathing staggered with a heavy feeling of satisfaction….but it would be nothing compared to that feeling if _he _touched me. His hands caressing each part of my body to his smooth skin, his scent overpowering mine as he would enter my body deeply…I would love to have feeling of his member inside of me…him pulsing and filling me up. I could scream his name to the uttermost desire of wanting more of him. My head quickly shook itself of those lustful thoughts. Why was I thinking about this? And it happened so often too…I almost thought I was becoming addicted to this man. It shouldn't be the case, it couldn't be.

I quickly cleaned myself up and zipped my pants back up before putting all the documents away. For now, this would have to do. Maybe later I would continue it when it was time to rest. I didn't have time to think about those things though… I had work to do and I could tell this day was going to be a long one. I rang the bell quickly and called for Sebastian, who immediately showed up before I could even mutter his name.

"Is he here yet?" He knew I was referring to Mr. Trevor as I spoke meekly. He nodded.

"He is waiting for you in the conference room, my lord." He said casually with a straight face. I nodded, my hands behind my back, hoping that he could smell the aroma of my lechery from my palm. I saw that slight smirk stretched across his lips. Did he know? I doubt it…He _couldn't_ have known….I gave it my best to hide my tension. There was _no _way.

"Very well." I said before heading out of my office and to the conference. The male had been already seated with a clipboard and pencil, ready to write down whatever answer I had for each of his questions. Now began the boredom….

"Now repeat after me…..Der Mann rannte durch den Wald" My butler quickly directed his pointer at me, signaling me to speak. I groaned to myself. Did I really have to do something so pointless? I normally discuss business related issues with English business men and I would have translators do the foreign issues and get back to me after redoing each document and contract in English; knowing another language other than English, Latin and Spanish is useless when you have a lot of money.

"Der Mann…" I trailed off lazily. "Do I really need to do something so stupid?" I switched subjects from pure boredom. All I wanted to do was sleep and relax. Of course, it wasn't an option but hey I could still dream. _Maybe if I dozed off…just a little, it wouldn't cause any problem._

"This is required for a President of a company, Young Master." Sebastian replied casually, readjusting his glasses that he _did not_ need but I did have to admit…He looked pretty damn good in them. I yawned tiredly and waved my hand at his response. A small sigh escaped his soft lips as his own hand, held his forehead in thought, most likely because he was annoyed with me. I chuckled to myself, watching this inhuman creature. It was amusing at most times to watch him act like this. It was rare but it showed he kind of did really care about me in some case.

I quickly glanced away from him as he gave me a look and then it started again… that erratic beating of my heart. _Damn this man… could there just be a day where he wouldn't cause my palms to sweat, my heart to explode in chest and my adrenaline to rush through my body like rapid fire?_ _Of course not, he enjoys torturing me…_The worst part of it all, he didn't know _what _he was doing to me…. it made me hate but like him even more with each second that passed by. He was like a drug.

A quick, warm passing of his breath, touched my ear and making me jump in surprise as I pushed my chair back a bit to make distance between us. Now, _he _was the one chuckling and gaining amusement from my actions. I wanted to hit him, embarrassed while in the meantime, I could feel my cheeks rush with blood, faster than I could blink. His voice was as soft as velvet as he spoke into my ear. I could sense the lust…the desire, seeping into each word he spoke.

"Young Master….Let's make a deal….Shall we?" He said with a seductive smirk. _God…why did he make me want to kiss him….? _It was torture to be so close yet so far from this man…or demon…or whatever the hell he was! He was a god for Christ's sake! Why did he do this to me? He was just too much for me. I gave a small gulp as my body shook.

"W-What kind of deal…?" I asked hesitantly as I watched that perfect smirk, grow wider, almost mischievous like. It was tempting me even more to just throw myself at him.

"If you can give me one lecture I have given you from today, you can leave this room…." He trailed off, keeping that smirk on his lips. _Damn it! Just let me kiss you already! _My cheeks at this point heated up more. Did I dare ask what would happen if I couldn't do it?

"And…If I can't….?" I asked him and yes, to answer the question for myself, I had to. I needed to know and in some way, I was scared but curious about what would happen. Sebastian only leaned closer into me until he could fully whisper into my ear. I hitched my breath at the bottom of my throat at his next words. Now _this time, _I was feeling lightheaded while he spoke.

"Then I will have to _teach _you a lesson…" He said with a slight growl in the back of his throat. It was lustful_….Oh god…what did I just get myself into?_ I should've just repeated the damn question but a child's curiosity is one of very common…

"Fine." I said simply, still nervous and at this point, my heart was beating like thunder. It was all I could hear. He was just so damn close! Any more movement and we would've….

I watched Sebastian nearly slither away from me as I took a sigh of relief and somewhat of disappointment. He stood straight as always, keeping the pointer in his hand and giving a sudden strict look. I slid further into the desk, trying to hide the excitement in my pants. _This guy…this man, damn it! I hate it when he does this!_

"Now…Young Master, recite." He said quickly and thrusted his pointer in my direction. I gave an annoyed groan but it wasn't because of his order, which I should've reprimanded him for, but I was more focused on the tightness of my trousers. What was going on in _my _mind? Oh god, what _wasn't _going on would be the best question. His lean figure towering over my 'weak' form and all for him to devour and every inch would love the roughness, the gentleness and the teasing actions he would give to me. I would moan his name over and over again; make him whisper his filthy desires to me while pounding me like a dog…Just that thought alone made me want to….

I did my best to conceal everything. I straightened my posture, clenched my legs together tightly, though it was making it much worse. _Damn, I should've worn looser pants today if I knew his, unacknowledged, teasing would be worse than usual._ I let out a rasp and husky breath as I tried to nonchalantly recite a lecture but nothing came out… _Damn him! I can't think of a lecture! _

My jaw tightened quickly and locked in place as my mind wandered, searching for a quick and simple lecture that I could repeat but got absolutely _nothing. _My mouth opened, only having bits and pieces of sounds come out. All crackled…..no _actual _wording.

"Hm…?" I heard a humming sound coming from my so-called 'instructor' as I looked up. That smirk….was basically plastered on his sly face. _Why? Dear lord…_

"I will not do it." I said instead of proving my inability to recite anything at all. I was the head of Phantomhive Manor; showing this type of weakness would be stupid. I stood up quickly, seeming to be casual and calm and stride over to the entrance but my endeavor didn't last long. The second I even reached for the door knob, I was pulled back into his arms. My eyes widen in shock. That voice…was so haunting…..

"Forgive me Young Master….but you have lost the deal…" Sebastian whispered into my ear. I shivered slightly, feeling his hand caress the nape of my neck.

"W-What are you doing!" I said, trying to escape his grasp to no avail but I didn't really want to escape him. I _wanted _him. More than anyone…Was I just playing hard to get?

"Only doing what I claiming as my prize…" He whispered huskily into my ear as he nibbled. My body melted into his touch so quickly. I held back a moan as his tongue gazed around the shell of my ear slowly, teasingly. _Damn this man! _

"S-Sebastian…" I said through a short moan. That's when I heard him chuckle; his deep…_lustful _chuckle. His hands lowered, gripping my waist as he turned me around to face him. That devilish smirk lingered on his lips and that was when I couldn't take it. He _knew _what he was doing now. My own body pushed itself upward towards him, pressing my lips against his. Through my half lidded eyes, I could see the trauma because his eyes were widening in such surprise but I kept my lips against his. They were so soft…his taste was intoxicating. I watched my butler's eyes slowly close as his lips pressed deeper into mine and I refrained from grinning my ass off. _You did want me…all this time…didn't you?_

Sebastian hands gripped my hips tighter as his kiss deepened quickly and a small flick of his tongue caused me to gasp softly, letting him enter my hot cavern and explore every inch of my mouth. I groaned, my lips overlapping his tongue and sucking gently. His moan caused my body to become more agitated for him, each lick he would give my lips or the inside of my mouth, made me want to throw myself at him more and more. God this was just torture, indeed.

My arms slithered around his neck, crushing my body against his as I let another groan, muffle its way through the kiss. My member was aching for him. I let myself pull back slightly, trying to hide my blush and shakiness of my body but the raging hard on in my trousers wasn't helping one bit. It was painful with each pulse. My breathing stammered as I looked to him. The smirk that he once carried wasn't a devilish smirk anymore. It was a smile…a gentle and godly smile. My knees weakened quickly just by staring at his lips.

"Someone seems eager…" He said with a chuckle. I flustered quickly and looked away, embarrassed because of his ability to figure me out with just a snap of a finger. I snickered, while keeping my eyes on the right side of the room and away from his hypnotizing glance.

"What's it to you?" I practically muttered through my teeth. Turning back, my eyes rounded once again as I felt his palm, rub against my throbbing member. Sebastian chuckled, watching my reaction as I groaned and leaned into him for more. _Take me! I can't wait! Take me now! _I wanted to scream to him, to beg. Anything to have him, make me, his and no one else's.

"I'd like to know what pleases my Master." He said while pressing his palm harder into me. My body arched against his lean form. My hand gripped onto his jacket with each hitched breath and I could feel myself building up slowly; a tiny knot tightening in my stomach.

My body was lifted then brought down quickly onto his lap and facing him. Before I could even blink or mutter a word of protest, I noticed my pants and also Sebastian were off. _How the hell did he..? When did he..! Man…this guy's good. _I kept my head away from his so I could keep my eyes away from him. of course, he wouldn't have that so he took my chin with a gloved hand and pulled me closer to him, his breath against my lips as he kissed me a bit rougher this time. There was so much lust hidden in him. How could have I not see it?

My eyes wandered down, examining every part of him. His peach colored skin and his toned abs. They rippled and heaved, gently up and down with each breath he gave. My finger danced along his skin, tracing each line of his toned and muscular body. I could hear his moaning; soft and calming. My member was twitching happily but achingly each time I would hear that noise coming from his mouth. It was pure torture and when my eyes glanced downward to the lines dipping past his waist, I could see that even _his _own member wanting to gain attention. Well it was poking me too so it was kind of hard to miss that.

In a flash, before I could even blink, Sebastian had rolled us over so I lay on my back over the desk. I flustered faster than I ever though imaginable when I saw him grin, his eyes glazed over with lust. _Oh god…What is he going to do to me…? But why am I saying this now? Didn't I always want it?_ ….I did. I hated feeling those butterflies in my stomach with the way he would look at me. I _still _dream about that look in his eyes to this very day…

I suddenly felt a warm grip around me and I gasped in shock from either the warmth or the fact that I saw his hand grasping me; I couldn't tell. It was firm and cozy and I noticed that his gloves were off so that was why I felt his skin so well. Groaning as he smirked, his hand motioned as he jerked me off slowly. It was….sensational….The warmth, the friction and the way his hand moved so skillfully against my member sent me to bliss. My eyes clenched tightly as I took hold of the desk. My breathing staggered as I panted heavily. My body splurged with pleasure and out of nowhere, my eyes snapped open wide.

"S-Sebas…tian…" I muttered with a raspy moan. His tongue…T-That tongue! So hot against my flesh…so slick and slimy. My body arched, moving itself closer to his hot mouth as he dipped himself into the head of my member. Hitching a breath, my hands now clenched at his hair as my breathing got faster and faster. All I could hear was a muffled chuckle as he took me into his mouth causing my body to shiver. It was better than I could've ever imagined. Each suck of my member and stroke of his hand on my skin gave me that frenzy and only made me want him more. Each moan escaped my lips after each suck and I could feel a knot being tied in my stomach again.

"Hm….So it seems that you are enjoying this a bit _too _much." He said, carrying a velvet voice. I couldn't respond through the parting intakes of air. _I wanted more…more. Give it to me…all of it. Make me scream your name in pleasure, demon. Make me scream to the top of my lungs that I belong to only you. Every pant and each moan would be for you and the intense high I would experience with you inside of me. Make me, yours._

Watching me with the eyes of a black crow, he grabbed onto my waist and pulled me to him until, my chest was against his. I looked up to see an even more _lustful _glance towards me as he switched our positions once again. I sat on his lap, facing towards the door with my vision a bit clouded but the sweetness of his mouth and the way his tongue would nibble on my ear and lick around the shell, made my hips move almost involuntarily against him. His soft groaning in my ear, gave me the idea to continue and that's exactly what I did. My hips merged into his harder than before while my head lifted over to watch his reaction. I smiled to myself, panting. His eyes were closed, gripping my waist tighter to him and his groans were louder. I could even sense a low growl coming from the bottom of his throat. I was making him feel good…and that made me want to go further; I could tell he wanted it too when I could practically feel his heart beating wildly against my back. He couldn't take anymore and neither could I. His growl moved closer to my ear as he husked out.

"Young Master…" He panted into me while moving my hips to roll against his, faster. I couldn't help but moan to the feeling. It was way too good. My hearing, muffled with his low and sexual growl and my insides tingled. In a quick movement, I felt his member against me, begging for entrance. My eyes widen to him teasing me and I bit my lip in a bit of frustration and anticipation. _Just do it! Fuck me already! _I moaned, grinding my hips more into him and I could hear his growl getting louder, pushing himself into me.

Body and all, arched into his filling with his member, it was painful at first but once he completely filled me up and stayed in place for a while. We were both panting and grunting at this point and I couldn't explain it but this was what I _wanted _this feeling to be. It was more than good; it was incredible, amazing, perfect….just what I wanted…

"S-So…tight…." Sebastian groaned into my ear, huffing with a grin. "Young Master…" He husked out, nibbling on the lobe of my ear while finally thrusting into me. My mouth opened the second he moved and moaned in pleasure. His hands gripped my ass tightly, pounding into me hard. He was skilled at everything so it was no surprise that he was skilled in this either.

"S-Sebas….tian! A-Ah!" I gasped out as I felt my insides curl into a tight knot when he licked down to my chest, sucking on my nipple. His saliva stretched from his mouth to my chest with a smirk, thrusting into me at a faster pace. My body tensed to him, while my walls contrasted tighter around his shaft. How could something, so wrong, feel this good?

He chuckled heavily, nipping at my neck once he moved upward on my skin, leaving love bites here and there. My breathing started staggering to his thrusting and biting at me until I was ready to explode. His groaning got louder when he started slamming into me. I screamed at the top of my lungs in pleasure.

"Y-Yes! S-Sebastian! Right there!" I screamed, clenching my eyes tightly to this wonderful feeling and once I opened my eyes, I could see a devilish grin across his lips. I couldn't stop myself from slamming myself back into him and I kissed him eagerly, pushing my tongue into his mouth roughly, my cheeks flustered and my vision clouded. Thankfully, he kissed me back just as eagerly.

After moments of pure bliss and sexual tension, my member exploded with that sweet, white liquid. It dripped out slowly, stretching to the floor. My back arched fully out when I felt Sebastian climax into me hard. For the last time, I screamed his name in pure ecstasy, my body trickling of sweat and my breathing staggered heavily where I couldn't really talk. I was too exhausted at this point. I laid back into him, huffing with a small wheeze.

"Mmm….Young Master…." He husked, panting into my ear and slowly pulling himself out. I didn't like that. I wanted to feel closer to him and stay that way for a while…

"S-Sebastian…" I panted out, glancing at him. He quickly took me into his arms and laid me down on the desk, smirking. My eyes looked away from his, flustering. _He could still tease me after all this…damn that man…_

I finally looked back at Sebastian, who was already getting dressed, making me feel a bit disappointed. Then again, he _was _my butler and he had things to do; things would've been behind schedule if he didn't. He stood with a big grin on his face while he moved to me, sitting me up on the desk and grabbing my clothes. I watched him, still out of breath as he dressed me up. I felt myself smiling faintly to him, feeling a burden suddenly come off my shoulders. Sebastian smiled while standing when I pulled him close by his coat towards me and kissing him. His lips merged together with mine as both our eyes closed. He pulled away slowly, grinning wider.

"Lets finish out our day shall we?" He asked, purring softly against my lips.

"Yes we shall." I said before watching him leave the office, still keeping that same grin on his face, a small wink given to me till I couldn't see him anymore. I smiled, chuckling to myself and shaking my head slowly. _Damn that man…._


End file.
